khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cyan Wind/Featured User of January: New frontier
ongoing I would like to give my sincere appreciation to Albus Jones, Balu.ur, Zowdie99 and some other users. Thanks to their participation, The Best Observer of KA Wiki turns out to be a successful contest! People has been eager to look for more info about badges/profiles; and their actions has helped Khan Academy Wiki in expanding public knowledge as well. Meanwhile, I have been trying to not disappoint you. Yes! I finished my major goal on Khan Academy Wiki: overhauling badge articles (collecting data, re-designing infoboxes, adding some missing badges, categorizing all of them...). At this moment, it seems that I can not come up with any method to find more badges/profiles. Now, it is your turn! We should remove the previous limit and move to the higher level. Make sure that you read So... What's New? section. General Rules * The Best Observer of KA Wiki is held from Oct 15, 2014 (0:00 GMT) to Dec 28, 2014 (23:59 GMT). * You should sign up in order to join the contest to the fullest. * Participants have to collect requested data (see Requested Data for more details) on Khan Academy. Every piece of data confirmed by administrator (Cyan Wind, to be more specific) gains point(s). * Valid data collected from anonymous participant(s) is appreciated but NOT counted. * Valid data posted in wrong place(s) is appreciated but NOT counted. * The winner is the one who collects the most points/valid data. Requested Data Participants have to collect requested data. It is about badge(s) and profile(s). 'Badge(s)' * Any finding of any challenge patch/black hole badge/sun badge/earth badge/moon badge/meteorite badge which has not been published yet on Khan Academy Wiki gains 2-3 points per badge. * Challenge patches are NOT counted. * Any badge with (old)/'(retired)' as a part of its name is NOT counted. 'Profile(s)' * Any finding of any profile which meets condition(s) to be on any current leaderboard gains point(s). Here are the condition(s) & point(s) given: # [[Badge Count Leaderboard: Public mode + 5,000+ badges earned (2 points per profile). # Energy Point Leaderboard - Pre-Tesla list: Public mode + 5,000,000+ - 9,999,999 energy points earned (1 point per profile). # Energy Point Leaderboard - Post-Tesla list: Public mode + 10,000,000+ energy points earned (2 points per profile). # [[Video Leaderboard: Public mode + 6,000+ videos watched. (1 point per profile). # [[Answer Leaderboard: 1,000+ answers posted (1 point per profile). How to Submit? * Participants have to submit requested data via the below comment section in this blog post (URL: http://khanacademy.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cyan_Wind/Featured_User_of_January:_New_frontier). As stated above, any data posted in any place (except here) is appreciated but NOT counted. * Participants have to provide link(s)/screenshot(s) as proof(s). In case there are more than a comment mentioning an exact same badge/profile, the one providing proof(s) sooner and more obvious gains the point. So... What's New? * Challenge patches are now counted! However, please keep in mind that new rules will take effect from Nov 20, 2014 (0:00 GMT). Before that moment, if you happen to know any challenge patch which has not been published yet on Khan Academy Wiki, please be patient! * There are some sophisticated rules on giving points this time. Let me take some examples: ** Find the older version (if existed) of any challenge patch/black hole badge/sun badge/earth badge/moon badge/meteorite badge which has been published on Khan Academy Wiki: 1 point. Example: There is an article about the badge Virus on Khan Academy Wiki. If participant were able to find Virus (old), he/she would gain 1 point. ** Find any challenge patch/black hole badge/sun badge/earth badge/moon badge/meteorite badge which has not been published yet on Khan Academy Wiki, and its older version (if existed) as well: 3 points. Example: There is not any article about the badge Example on Khan Academy Wiki. If participant were able to find Example and Example (old), he/she would gain 3 points. ** Find any challenge patch/black hole badge/sun badge/earth badge/moon badge/meteorite badge which has not been published yet on Khan Academy Wiki, but forget to mention its older version (if existed): 2 points. Example: There is not any article about the badge Example on Khan Academy Wiki. If participant were able to find Example but forgot to mention Example (old), he/she would gain 2 points. Any user who found out Example (old) would gain 1 point left. ** Any badge has only one older version: ' (old)' Example: If participant were able to find Example and Example (old), he/she would gain 3 points. If participant were able to find Example, Example (old), Example (whatever), Example (whatever) (old), he/she would gain 6 points. * If Khan Academy releases new badge(s) on the Badge page, participants have to wait for a week before posting that piece of info. No one wants to see someone receives a bunch of points just because he/she wakes up earlier than the others. * Badges which has been published on Khan Academy Wiki can be found in: # Category:Challenge Patches # Category:Black Hole badges # Category:Sun badges # Category:Earth badges # Category:Moon badges # Category:Meteorite badges # List of current Challenge Patches: nth grade (U.S.) # List of current Challenge Patches: Foundations # List of current Challenge Patches: High school and beyond # List of current Challenge Patches: Other # List of retired Challenge Patches Obviously, if participants happen to know any badge which can not be found in there, that will be counted. Scoreboard __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts